I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Be That Person
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: A Chrona oneshot. WARNING- Character death


Name: Mei McKorrmik  
Age: 14  
Height: A bit taller than Maka  
Looks: Long pink hair in pigtails, green eyes, pale  
Abilities: None  
Race: Human  
Home: Death City  
Abilities: None  
Personality: Outgoing, bubbly, a bit flirty  
Likes: Reading, hugs, holding hands, sewing  
Dislikes: Manipulation, liars, really sloppy people  
Love Interest: Crona(boy)

*^.^*

A girl with flowing pink hair pulled away from her face in two pigtails sat behind the counter of the ice cream parlor Death Robbins. This girl, Mei McCorrmick, was sitting on a stool sewing what looked like a small quilt. She sighed heavily then looked around the empty parlor. It was the middle of summer and probably 100 degrees outside yet there was no one there buying ice cream. "What gives?" Mei said to no one seeing as she was the only one working today, "Why is it that when it's hot out no one wants ice cream but when it drops below freezing the line is out the door."  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how to deal with ordering ice cream," said an extremely quiet voice. Mei looked around trying to find the source of the quiet response. She finally spotted what she thought was a boy who had pink hair and was wearing… a black dress? Yeah it was definitely a dress. She smiled at the customer then stood setting her sewing on the stool.  
"Hey there," she said cheerfully, "What can I get for you?" The boy looked up at the menu his eyes roaming the many different flavors of ice cream.  
"I'll have… no that's not the one I want. How about, no not that one either," he argued with himself then he clutched his head, "I don't know how to deal with so many choices!"  
Mei smiled at him more then answered in a comforting voice, "Don't worry you're not the first person that's come in here and hasn't been able to choose a flavor. How about the traditional soft serve vanilla?"  
He nodded then moved so that he was sitting on one of the stools that stood next to the counter. She went to the soft serve machine and got him some of the ice cream in a dish. Mei sat it in front of the boy then sat on her stool again. He took a spoonful of the ice cream and put it in his mouth.  
"Mm it's good," he whispered smiling.  
"I'm guessing that you go to DWMA," Mei offered picking up her sewing again. He nodded yes and continued eating.  
"My name's Mei," she said leaning on the counter. He looked up at her seemingly surprised that she told him her name.  
"Crona," was all he answered clearly shy about talking to a girl.  
"I see, so Crona where's your weapon?" Mei questioned. Suddenly a little black figure popped out of Crona's back and perched itself on his head (the little Ragnarock).  
"Here I am," it chided. Mei let out a little yelp as she looked at the thing clearly shocked that it had just came out of Crona's back.  
"That's Ragnarock, he's my weapon," Crona explained. A small smile had crept onto his lips as when he saw her reaction.  
"But… but aren't weapons supposed to ya' know walk beside you in a human?" she questioned.  
"Normally," he sighed, "But Lady Medusa put black blood in me and that's what Ragnarock is made of. Really he stops me from being hurt if I get cut or anything."  
"But still, having him just randomly pop out of your back like that is a little weird," Mei argued.  
"Hey who you calling little," Ragnarock yelled shaking a fist at Mei. She couldn't help but laugh at this and Crona joined her in the laughter.  
When their laughter had subsided Crona asked, "What about you? Do you attend the DWMA?"  
Mei shook her head 'no' then answered, "Never really seemed like the thing that I wanted to do. Just never… called to me I guess you could say."  
"Oh," was all he said. He slid his empty cup to her along with some money. She shook her head and gave him back the money, "This one's on the house."  
"Thankyou, but I really can't-"  
"Don't worry about it," she said waving her hand dismissively. She expected that he was going to leave but he made no move toward the door. Instead he stayed seated and asked, "So are you the only one that works here?"  
"Today I am," she smirked, "Most days there are at least two other people on duty."  
"Would you-" The door opening interrupted Crona's question and he turned to look at who had just entered the parlor. It was a girl with blonde pigtails and a long black jacket.  
"Thank goodness I found you Crona," she said kinda breathlessly, "Lord Death needs to see you right away."  
Crona nodded as he stood, "Alright," he turned to Mei, "I'll see you again sometime." She smiled and waved at him, he waved back then followed the blonde.

*^.^*

Crona kept his promise. He had visited her again, many times. For some reason, and she wasn't exactly sure of that reason, Mei had begun to fall for Crona. Anytime he walked into the parlor a smile appeared on her face. She hadn't let him pay for an ice cream yet and she was perfectly fine with that.  
The bell over the door rang and she looked up as the familiar pink head entered the parlor. "Hey Crona," she called waving to him. He waved back then walked over taking his usual spot at the counter.  
"Hey Mei, how are you today?" Crona said smiling at her.  
Her smile widened and she answered, "I'm fine today seeing as actually have customers. How are you?"  
He laughed at this. He knew how bored she got if there were no customers for her to tend to. "I'm fine," he shrugged then Ragnarock appeared. Mei hadn't quite gotten use to seeing pop up out of nowhere but she giggled as she asked, "And how are you today Ragnarock?"  
"Hungry, I want some ice cream with lots of chocolate and whip cream!" he answered. Mei laughed and went over to get what Ragnarock had ordered. She set that in front of Crona then went back to get Crona's vanilla soft serve. She slid that across the counter to him then took her usually seat on the stool behind the counter.  
"So Mei," Crona began with his spoon in his mouth, "Would you consider… going for a walk with me tonight?" He had said his request in a hushed voice but she heard him.  
She smiled at him then answered, "I would love to."  
Crona smiled as he blushed but was clearly startled by her answer. He wasn't expecting a yes. "R-really? You mean it?" he asked as he put more ice cream in his mouth.  
"Of course, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it," she teased smirking at him. He spooned the last of his ice cream into his mouth then jumped off his seat.  
"I'll see you at eight tonight in front of the parlor," he said then left. She laughed to herself. He was obviously excited and just a little nervous about their date tonight. And heck, so was she. She like the guy for crying out loud!

*^.^*

Mei arrived at the parlor at 7:50. She was wearing a pink halter top, jean shorts, and pink flip flops. She looked around for Crona and he stepped out of the shadow of the building across the street. "Hey Crona," she called cheerfully. She was surprised by what he was wearing. He had on jean shorts, a tee shirt, and sneakers. It was the first time she had seen him in clothing other that his dress.  
"You look nice," he complimented smiling at her.  
"Thanks so do you," Mei replied smiling. He offered her his hand and she took it. Crona laced his fingers with hers and they began walking. They were headed out of the city and into the forest.  
They finally ended up at in a clearing with a pond. There were lilies floating in it and the water was reflected in the water. "This place is beautiful," Mei murmured looking around.  
"I thought you would like it," Crona said leading her over to a bench that was close to the water. He motioned for Mei to sit then he took the seat next to her. Crona hesitated but eventually placed an arm around her pulling her close. Mei looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
She couldn't believe that she had actually fallen for a guy with pink hair. Crona took her chin in his hand and pulled her face to his. Their lips were only centimeters away from each other when Mei whispered, "I love you Crona."  
She wasn't exactly sure what had compelled her to say it but it felt right once she did. Crona's eyes widened in shock for only a moment then he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss then closed her eyes and began kissing back.  
The kiss was tender and sweet. He tasted like vanilla. Shocker there, he ate vanilla ice cream almost every day. Crona's tongue slid along her lower lip hesitantly, unsure if she would open her mouth.  
Mei's lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth carefully. It was only there for a moment before someone sneered, "Well look at that my son has managed to find himself a girl.  
Crona's body stiffened and he pulled away from Mei instantly. Both of their gazes shifted to where the voice had come from. It had come from a child wearing a black hooded shirt.  
She removed the hood to reveal scraggly blonde hair. "Lady Medusa," Crona whispered clearly frightened by her. He stood taking a defensive stance in front of Mei. Ragnarock appeared in his hand and he stood ready to defend the girl he had fell in love with.  
"What are you doing Crona, I came to see my son that's all," she said but her eyes betrayed something more sinister. She may have had the body of a child but Mei knew she was something more.  
"Lady Medusa, please leave this place," Crona whispered although he sounded like he had the ability to back that threat.  
"You're ordering me to leave?" she asked as one of her arrow snakes appeared next to her. She pointed at me and the snake dodged around Crona and was headed right for Mei. She was paralyzed with fear and could do nothing.  
Crona deflected the attack then lunged at Medusa. He made a slice at her stomach but was stopped by the snake. She flung his against a tree and he slid down but didn't move to get up.  
"Crona! Get up!" Mei yelled trying to get up and go to him.  
Medusa's snake snatched her around the throat and dragged her so that she was kneeling in front of the witch. "Let… let me go," Mei gasped clawing at the thing around her neck.  
"Did you think you could love him?" she sneered, "Crona is incapable of feeling love, he doesn't know what it feels like and you can't change that!" The snake began to squeeze around Mei's neck and her clawing became more urgent.  
"You're wrong!" Crona yelled slicing clear through the snake, "I am capable of loving, and I love Mei!" He moved to slash her but the snake, whose arrow head had regenerated immediately, shot through his abdomen. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. "Crona!" Mei yelled moving to catch him as Medusa's snake left his body. Tears began to fall down her cheek and she turned her gaze to Medusa but she was gone.  
Crona lifted his hand to Mei's cheek and he looked up into her eyes. He tears fell off her cheeks and dropped onto his. "Mei… I meant what I said… I do… love you," he gasped clearly pained by doing so.  
"Crona, please don't die. I finally found the person I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with. You can't die I need you," she pleaded. Crona smiled up at her and tears began to fall from his eyes as well.  
"I'm sorry… that I couldn't be that… person," Crona said in a low whisper. She bent to kiss him but when their lips connected, Crona had already breathed his last breath.  
"Crona? Crona, speak to me please," Mei pleaded shaking him. She looked up at the sky which had been covered by clouds. She let out a scream as the rain began to fall. Ragnarock, who was still in Crona's hand, said, "Hey Crona, you gotta be okay. You're the only one I can perform Scream Resonance with."  
Mei turned her gaze to the sword. She grabbed it out of Crona's hand then yelled, "This is all your fault! He said you could prevent him from getting so why didn't you!"  
"Mei, Medusa was the one who put me inside Crona so she has the ability to control the black blood," Ragnarock explained.  
"I don't care, you should have been able to save him," Mei whispered hitting the ground with Ragnerrock repeatedly. The rain had turned into a downpour and Mei was soaked through to the skin. She sighed trying to stop from crying but the tears still fell.  
Mei stood on shaky legs then bent attempting to lift Crona's body. He was heavy but she managed to hold onto him. She still held Ragnarock as she began the trek back to Death City.

*^.^*

Mei had just made it up the stairs of the DWMA when she collapsed from exhaustion. She lay over Crona's body panting, unable to move. The rain still fell heavily adding to the tears that still fell down her face.  
"Help! Help someone! Please!" she yelled with empty hope that she would be heard. Mei heard footsteps behind her but she didn't have the energy to lift her head to find out who they belonged to.  
"Oh my God!" came the familiar voice of the blonde girl that had came to get Crona the first time they had met. She crouched next to the two.  
"Soul, can you pull the girl off of Crona?" she asked.  
"I'll go get a teacher," came another female voice. Mei heard the sound of her running fade away as she was pulled away from Crona's body. She let out a sob but didn't have the strength to fight the boy's pull. She looked up into his red eyes as she clutched Ragnarock to her chest. Mei buried her face into Soul's chest and let the sobs wrack her body.  
Soon a man with a large screw in his head appeared. He scooped Crona's body off the ground and led the two teens into the school.  
"Soul get her to the infirmary immediately," he ordered then disappeared into a room. Soul nodded and hurried to the infirmary.  
Once there he laid Mei onto one of the beds. She instantly moved so that she was sitting up. Mei looked down at Ragnarock who was still in her hands. He began to speak but the voice that left his lips wasn't his… it was Crona's, "Remember Mei, I love you and that will always be true. Keep Ragnarock with you, he'll protect you." When Mei heard this she burst into tears again but knew that everything Crona had told her was true.

*^.^*

Few finally done. I hope that everyone likes this, Especially Aieka Tanashi who requested it. Ratings and Messages are appreciated but not required XD.


End file.
